Body and soul
by shika'sgurl22
Summary: Mashiro has yet to decided whether he is a girl or a boy. All he knows is that he loves both Kureha and Sou. He decides that he wants to spend the rest of his life with them both.All he has to do is get them to agree. Boy is that gonna be a drag.KurxMasxS
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I've been wanting to do this for some time now. It's been dancing around in my mind for a while and I just decided to say F it, I'm gonna write it. I have other stories that I'm still working on, but I needed a brake from that and I just can't get this idea out of my mind. Well, this is my first A S N fic so don't be too hard on me.**

**I don't own After school nightmare.**

Mashiro Ichijo was growing tired. He desperately wanted to decide what he wanted to be, but neither his body or heart would give in to the other. He loved Kureha and wanted to stay by her side as the man he knew he could be, but his body yearned for Sou. For some reason his body reacted fiercely when he was in contact with Sou.

He wanted to make them both happy. He wanted to be happy, but how? Choosing one over the other would surely bring heart ache to someone and he didn't want to see either of them hurt. He sat in class and looked over at Sou. He was listening to the teacher and writing notes. Mashiro smiled sadly then turned his head.

Ever since Kureha's teacher quite, her class has been split up so Kureha was now in class with Mashiro and Soa. He looked at her and she seemed to be too lost in her own thoughts to pay any attention to anything at the moment. She was looking out the window so she didn't see Mashiro looking at her either. He gave her a sad smile as well.

What was he to do? He had decided a while ago that he would no longer attend the after school dream classes. It wasn't helping him as much as he wanted it to and to be honest he didn't want to graduate that way. If he did that meant that he would forget all about both of the people that understood him the most. They both seemed to understand him more than he did himself.

Why would he let that go?

As the day went on Mashiro continued to think. He could come up with only one solution to the odd predicament that he was in. It may not solve his problem completely, but it would work for the time being. All he had to do was get both Soa and Kureha to agree to it. Well, that wasn't gonna be easy. They both couldn't really stand the other all that well. They looked at each other as rivals.

No matter. He would bring his idea to their attention and either they would agree to it or neither of them would have him. It was as simple as that...right? Well, at least it'is worth a try. He would have to do it at the perfect time and make sure it went right or it would all end in disaster.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Mashiro! Are you going to have lunch with me today? I made you something special. " Kureha said with a smile.

" Yes, of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have something I want to talk to you about ok? " Kureha nodded and smiled even more at Mashiro then reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips before running off in the opposite direction.

Mashiro watched as she disappeared in the crowd of students. He loved how cheery and energetic she was at times. It brought a smile to his face to see her that way. He placed his fingers to his lips and blushed. Every time he thought about kissing her it brought back memories of the night they shared together. With that thought he frowned. Even as special as that night was for him he wasn't completely satisfied.

He knew that the part of him that wasn't satisfied was the part that longed and needed a mans touch. He knew that in a way Kureha probably felt the same. He was a man, to some extent, but he could never fill her up the way a man should. The way he wanted to be. That's why his plan just had to work. For all of their sake. If it didn't then he was afraid that none of them would ever truly be happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Mashiro walked into the kendo club's dojo and, just as he had expected, he found Sou. He always tended to go and practice when no one else was around yet he never went when they really had practice. Mashiro slowly opened the door and hesitantly approached Sou.

" Mashiro...why are you here?"

" I needed to talk to you. "

" Have you finally come to terms with the fact that you are actually a woman? " Mashiro just stared for a moment.

"...No, Sou, I'm not a woman. I'm a man. "

" In that case there is nothing for you and I to discuss. Now leave me. I have to practice. "

" Actually I wanted to talk to you about something that has to do with that. Will you meet me today during lunch? "

" ...Where? "

" In the northern garden. I'll be sitting under the Sakura tree. "

" Fine " With that said Sou went back to practicing and Mashiro turned and walked out of the dojo.

Once he was out he smiled. Well, the easy part was done. Now all he had to do was convince them to do what he thought was the right thing for them all. Boy was that gonna be difficult.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mashiro walked to the home economics class as soon as his class was over. He did this every time he and Kureha had lunch together. They smiled at each other when she noticed him standing outside of the class. They were still cleaning the class before lunch. All of the girls in the class smiled and cooed at him with heart filled eyes, but they all knew that he was now dating Kureha.

Her friends all smiled and told her how lucky she was to have Mashiro Ichijo as her boyfriend then the lunch bell rang. She just blushed and ran out the class to him. They held hands as they walked to the northern garden to have their lunch. Kureha pulled out some ootoro and okaki and sat in out on a small paper plate for Mashiro. His eyes were wide with surprise. She usually brought something like a sandwich or onigiri, but nothing like that.

" Well? Go ahead Mashiro, try it. " She smiled at him as he picked up a piece of the tuna sushi and placed it on a rice cracker. He took a bite and, much to his surprise, it was delicious. The rice crackers were buttery and crispy and the sushi was flaky and tender. He turned and looked at her, but couldn't say a word. She blushed and looked down.

" Y...you don't like it. I understand. I won't get mad if you spit it out. I just wanted to make you someth- " He cut he off when he kissed her. She was a bit shocked at first. He never really kissed her like that with out her asking him to, but she didn't think too much about it. She wanted to enjoy that kiss while she could. He pulled away and they both blushed.

" Did...did you make that yourself? " He asked

" Actually yes! I did this time. I wanted to make something for you myself since everything else before now was made by others with my help. I chose to take home ec., even now that I'm a third years, so that I could make sure that I am a great cook for you. I want to make sure that you have a nice and healthy meal everyday. " Mashiro smiled, but then he heard foot steps approaching them. His heart started beating faster and faster.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sou looked out the window at the northern garden. He could see Mashiro's legs as he sat under the tree, but that was all. He couldn't even see if he was already eating or not. He hoped that he hadn't already started eating. That way they could eat together. He walked out of the school building and started walking towards Mashiro.

He decided to try and surprise him by walking up on him from behind, but when he walked around the tree he stopped. He had no idea that Kureha would be there as well. Why would she need to be there? Mashiro didn't mention that she would be there at all.

" Why is she here? " Was the fist thing that came out of Sou's mouth as he stared down at them. Mashiro's heart was racing now. He looked over at Kureha when she grabbed his hand and held it.

" Mashiro? What's going on? What is Sou talking about? "

" S-Sou...please have a seat. "

" I'd rather stand. " Mashiro tightened his grip on Kureha's hand as he tried to convince his self to talk.

" What are you doing here Sou? " Kureha asked

" I was invited here. Why are you here? "

" This is where Mashiro and I always have our lunch together. "

" Tch...I'm going back inside. " Sou looked at Mashiro then turned to leave, but was stopped when he felt something grip his pant leg.

" Wait! Don't go! " Both Sou and Kureha stared at Mashiro. He was holding on to Sou's pants, but still had the fingers of his other hand interlaced with Kureha's.

"...Mashiro...? " Mashiro turned and looked at Kureha with pleading eyes when she called his name. She quickly understood. She gripped his hand tighter and nodded. He smiled at her then turned to look at Sou. He looked down then began to talk.

" I need you to stay Sou. I have to talk to the both of you about something that's very important to me. " He looked back up at Sou. " Please...? " Sou looked away from Mashiro. He could never say no to him, no matter how pissed off he was.

" Fine " Mashiro let go of his pants. Sou turned and leaned on the tree then spoke.

" Talk "

" D-Don't rush me! "

" Tch..." Kureha looked up at Sou with a frown then back down at Mashiro. He let go of her hand and looked down.

" From now on, I've decided that I will no longer be going to the sleep classes. I've put a lot of thought into this. I don't want to graduate like that. If I do then I will forget about everything...including both of you and that's not something I want. I am going to stop attending school after this semester since it is our senior year. I want to continue to live my life as it is. I don't need that class to have happiness. All I need are the two things that mean the most to me. You two. "

" What are you trying to say Mashiro? " Kureha asked.

" What I'm trying to say is...I want to get my own place and live my own life...and I want both of you to come with me. " He looked at Kureha then up at Sou. They both seemed to be thinking about it as they stared.

" But...does that mean that you've decided which you want to be? A boy...or a girl? " Mashiro looked down at Kureha's question.

" No...I'm not exactly sure which I am, but...I've come to the conclusion that...I don't really care. I've lived all my life up until now as a boy, but not a very masculine boy. I'm neither a girl or a boy. I'm both and because of that I am in love with the both of you. That's why I made this choice. I'm gonna do this whether you come with me or not, but...I think that we could all be happy together. "

" That's stupid. How could the three of us be happy together when she and I want you to our selves? We can't stand one another. " Sou said.

" I thought about that as well. The only logical answer to that is if we are all together. "

" What do you mean by ' together' ? " Kureha asked

" Instead of me being with just Kureha or me just being with Sou, I could have a relationship with both of you and...you two can have a relationship to. "

" Wait a minute, wait a minute. Are you actually implying that I date you and...her? Aint no way in hell. No...I won't do it. I only want you Mashiro."

" And what's wrong with me? It's not like you are anything special to me either Sou. I think it would be better if you didn't come along anyway. That way it will be just me and Mashiro."

" Get real! Like I'd just let you have her that easily. I didn't say that I was giving her up. "

" You mean him! HE...is my boyfriend. "

" No...she isn't! "

" STOP!! Would you two just stop it. I won't have either one of you if you don't both agree to this. I will just live my life with out you both. I want you to get along and I want us all to be happy...together. I want you both to at least think about it." Mashiro got up and looked down. " I'm going back early. I'll see you both in class." With that said he walked away, leaving both Kureha and Sou with shocked expressions. They looked at each other then away. They both had a lot to think about.

**Well? What do you think? I am just trying my luck with something other than Naruto. I've tried an Ouran High fic as well, but it was only for a challenge. It's not a real story just a one shot. Well, let me know what you think of it so far. If I get enough reviews I'll update this.**

**Good bye for now, but hopefully not forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it's been a minute since I did the first chap to this, but sadly I only got two reviews to this. I was seriously thinking of just deleting this story, but the two people who reviewed seemed interested so I'm gonna do a second chap just for them. This is for you guys. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own After school nightmare**

Kureha laid in her bed and thought about what Mashiro said. What was she to do? If she didn't agree to this that meant that she would lose Mashiro. She really loved him. He was the only guy that she felt comfortable with. Well, it was true that she wasn't really scared or uncomfortable with Sou anymore, but that was because she was around him almost as much as she was with Mashiro. Plus he wasn't after her. No, he was after her boyfriend. Kureha sighed. If it was anyone she had to worry about around her boyfriend, it was Sou.

How could she trust him and let him in? How could she allow him to get that close to her Mashiro? And being in a relationship with him?...What was up with that? What could Sou possibly have that Mashiro didn't?...Oh yeah,...that. Even so, he wasn't Mashiro and besides...he didn't like her and she didn't like him. What is going on in Mashiro's mind? She sat up in her bed and grabbed her cell phone. She wanted to ask Mashiro some things so she sent him a text.

" R U bizy?" She sat there, but it only took about a minute to receive a response from him.

" no "

" I ned 2 knw if u r serious? " It took him a bit longer this time to send a message back.

" yes " Kureha looked at the phone. So he really wanted to be with both of them. She never thought that it would turn out like this. When ever she thought about her future with him it was always just the two of them. If Sou ever popped into her mind it was because she thought that she would lose Mashiro to him. So to say that their conversation with Mashiro was a surprise would be an understatement. She jumped when the phone vibrated in her hand.

" I luv u Kureha. Dn't lve me " She felt the tears as they ran down her cheeks after reading his message.

" Do u luv Sou? " She sent to him.

" I dnt knw " Kureha gasped when she saw that. What should she do? Could she ever do something like that and be happy? There was only one thing she could do. She didn't want to lose the only person she loved. She had to agree to what Mashro wanted. She would have a talk with Sou and tell him that she wanted to give it a try. She wiped away her tears and sent another text to Mashiro.

" I luv u 2 "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

The next day went on like it would any other day. The only thing that was different was that Sou didn't show his face. He was in class, but he didn't look at either of them the entire time. Since he was so obviously avoiding them, Kureha decided to leave him a note in his locker. Hopefully he would read it at the end of the school day.

Kureha's wish was granted. Sou opened his locker and saw the folded piece of paper sitting on top of his shoes. He unfolded it and read it.

Sou, I would like to meet and talk with you today if that's ok. Meet me at Chungs today at 4:30. I'll be waiting.

Kureha.

Sou balled the paper up and stuffed it in his pocket then continued to put his books up. So she wanted to talk now, huh?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kureha was sitting at a table staring out the window when Sou walked in the restaurant. He stopped and stared at her for a moment wondering to himself just what made him agree to what she asked. He shook his head and headed towards her. He was surprised that she didn't even notice him as he stood next to her table. She must have been deep in though. He also noticed that she did that a lot in school now that she was in the same class with him and Mashiro.

"...Hey!!" He smacked her shoulder softly and she jumped and faced him.

" Hi...please, have a seat. " She said still looking a little distracted. He did so and sat across from her.

They sat there in silence as she looked down at her glass of soda and he stared at her. He sat his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his hand.

" ...So...? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? " She looked up at him then back down at her drink. She stirred it a bit with her straw, but still said nothing. Sou let out an aggravated sigh.

" Look I didn't come here just to watch you play around with a glass of soda. If you don't have anything to say then I'm going. " He pushed his self up, but before he could stand up completely she grabbed his arm.

" W...wait..Sou. I do have something I want to talk to you about, but...I'm just a bit nervous and confused. Really, to tell you the truth I don't have my mind completely rapped around it so I don't really know where to start. Please...just, hear me out. " Sou stared at her in silence then slowly sat down. Even after being seated she hadn't let him go which was a big surprised to her. She didn't think that it would be so easy and feel so natural to touch any other man besides Mashiro.

If he did mind her touching him he didn't show it.

" I'm listening..." He said and she looked up and gripped his arm a bit tighter. He could feel her hand shaking now and when he looked down at it she gasped and released him.

" I've...been thinking about what Mashiro said for a while. Well, really it's the only thing that's been on my mind and..." She trailed off

" Yeah, I've been thinking about it to. " He said and looked off to the side.

" Sou...I...really love Mashiro. He is the only man that I've ever love since I was five...the only man that I've let get close to my heart. Ever since that...bastard did what he did to me when I was a little girl...I couldn't trust men anymore, but...Mashio's different. "

" That's because Mashiro is a girl " He said. Kureha looked up at him with tear filled eyes and a frown. Sou looked away.

"...S...sorry. What were you saying? " Kureha wiped her eyes then continued.

" Maybe you're right...maybe it is because he is the way he is that I can trust him, but the point is that I can't loose him no matter what. No matter how long I live, if I lose him...I'll never be able to love anyone again. Not without him by my side."

" You love Mashiro that much? " He asked and she looked up.

" Don't you? " She asked. Sou frowned and looked her in the eyes

" ...Yes,...I love Mashiro...more than either of you know. " She gave Sou a sad smile and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Just then a waitress came to their table. Kureha quickly wiped her eyes and ordered some fries and Sou ordered a hot dog and some fries. Kureha was slightly happy. That meant that he was going to stay and talk for a little while longer. After the waitress left Kureha spoke.

" Look Sou...I know that you don't like me...that way, or in any other way for that matter, but I really want to stay by Mashiro's side. I want to go with him and live the rest of my life with him."

" Do you think it is that easy? To just say that we are going to do this and then everything will just work out perfectly?" He asked. She looked a bit confused.

" What do you mean? " Sou was getting a little irritated

" What I mean is...it's not gonna be perfect. Things aren't gonna just be peachy keen between us just because we both want to be with Mashiro. Do you even know what Mashiro meant by saying that we should be together to? "

"...Sou...? " Sou sighed. She was too naive. All she was thinking about was being with Mashiro. She wasn't thinking about the entire situation.

" Tell me Kureha, do you like me? And I don't mean as a person...I mean do you really like me? " Kureha frowned.

"...N...No. I love Mashiro. "

" Exactly. Now, do you think that you could ever like me...in that way? " He asked with a frown.

" I-I don't...know " She said and looked down. They sat in silence again, but this time the silence was broken by the waitress as she brought their food. They thanked her and she walked away. It was silent again for a while then Kureha spoke.

" Do...do you think that you could like me...in that way? " Sou sat the mustard container down and looked at her for a moment.

" Who knows...maybe...if I tried. I would for Mashiro. " Kureha placed her hands over her face and wept quietly.

" I want to learn to like you and be comfortable with you for Mashiro as well, but somehow I feel like I would be betraying him. Even though I know that he has feelings for you I just can't find it in my heart to feel comfortable with this. I want to...I really want to, for Mashiro, but...but..." She trailed off and there was silence for a while. Sou silently cursed to himself then got up, walked around the table and sat next to Kureha. She visibly tensed when she felt him place his arm around her shoulder.

" I don't think that this is easy for any of us Kureha, but maybe Mashiro is the one suffering the most. I want to be with her...him..., but I don't know what to do. I mean...I don't hate you...it's just that I know who I like,...but...I guess I'm willing to try...this thing for Mashiro if you are. " He heard her sniffle and then she looked up. Although she was really...REALLY uncomfortable with Sou that close to her she didn't push him away.

" I want to try to do this as well. I want to try hard for Mashiro to be in this strange relationship. It's not going to be easy to trust you Sou...but I want to give it a try." Sou nodded then slowly moved his arm away from around her shoulders then moved back in his seat.

" You know that things will be fucked up right from the beginning right? People will look down on us and sharing Mashiro will be irritating for the both of us. Not to mention the fact that we are agreeing to drop out of school in our senior year of high school for this. My parents are gonna be beyond pissed. " He said then picked his hot dog up and took a bite. Kureha nodded.

" I know. I've been thinking about that to. My parents are gonna disown me completely. It was already bad enough to have a daughter that was tainted at five years old...that could never marry into a wealthy family because she wasn't pure, but now...now she is quitting school to live with a man...excuse me...two men that they don't even know. I'm a disgrace to my family. " She laughed sadly. For a moment Sou said nothing.

" Nah, I'm sure things will work out fine. At least you will finally be happy, right? " Kureha looked up from her french fries then smiled and nodded.

"...Right!...I know that I'll be happy. "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- -

" Hi " Kureha said to Mashiro as she walked up to him in the hall.

" Hey " He said

" I want to talk to you today, but I'm not going to be able to have lunch with you. " She said.

" Oh? Why not? " He asked

" I have a project due in my science class after lunch so I"m gonna spend that time finishing it up. Though, after school I'll be free. I was planing on going home for the weekend since my parents are on vacation. If it's ok with you I would like for you to walk me there. Are you free after school? "

" Yeah, sure. I'll walk with you. " He said and Kureha smiled

" K, thanks! " She placed her hand on the back of his head, pulled him down, and placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips. She broke the kiss and smiled.

" Bye " She said and turned to walk away.

" Bye " He mumbled as he stood there. That kiss sent chills up his spine. The only thing that could've made it better was if Sou was there to fallow up with a second kiss. Mashiro shook his head. That was the first time that he had ever really wanted a kiss from Sou. What did that mean? Perhaps he really did love Sou. The bell rang and he turned to head to class.

**So ok, this one was more about Sou and Kureha's decision about what Mashiro said and also a little bit about them becoming closer. Although, Mashiro was mentioned a lot. Hmmm, I wonder what Kureha has up her sleeve, asking Mashiro to walk her to her parents house for the weekend. They all stay in dorms so why would she want to go home all of a sudden? I guess we will find out soon enough. Anyway, so what did you think? I hope it was to your liking. Let me know in a review. Well,...BYE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people, I know it's been like.......A FREAKING LONG TIME....since I updated this. I know that you guys really don't want to hear any kind of excuse at the moment but,.......I'll tell you anyway. I have three stories, other than this one, that I'm working on. None of them are doing all that well and well I'm really trying to slow down and plan this one out to end with everyone being happy and me getting a lot of reviews.**

**I'm truly sorry that it's taken so long but, I just thought that no one was really reading it. Please, enjoy this chap.**

**I don't own or make money off After school nightmare**

Mashiro silently wondered why Kureha decided to go home for the weekend? Was there something she needed to get from home? It was quit strange but, she didn't act as if something was out of the ordinary. Kureha was just being Kureha. Mashiro looked over at Sou. He was no longer avoiding him so maybe everything was going back to the way it was. Mashiro could only hope that the two of them would take his words into consideration.

After school Mashiro found Kureha standing at the main gates of the school. She looked so innocent and simple yet, he knew that simple was the furthest thing from who Kureha really was. Because of her past she'd become afraid of any and every man in the world, well except for Mashiro. Not only was she afraid of men but, she despised them.

In the after school class Mashiro had to find out the hard way about Kureha's past. After being brutally raped at just the tender age of five, on a rainy day while walking home alone, Kureha had become numb and to mention her father was a greedy, selfish, cold hearted, bastard who both mentally and physically abused her mom. To her, all men were the worst creatures in the world. To have Kureha love and trust him was something Mashiro never wanted to give up. He wanted, no, needed to always be there for her.

As Mashiro approached Kureha he thought about Sou and where exactly things had turned around with him. Maybe it was that Sou could somehow see right through him. It was as if Sou could see a part of him that no one else could. Up until the day Sou first approached him in more than a 'fellow student' kind of way, Mashiro lived his life as a boy.

There was nothing and no one who could ever convince Mashiro otherwise and that was because no one knew his secret. Being half girl and half boy was nothing he wanted to boast about. Yet, after being called a girl and being kissed by Sou only once, something within Mashiro wavered.

Even so, Mashiro always tried to keep his composure around Sou as best he could. Any time Sou would say that he was a girl he would always argue that he was in fact a boy. It was always Mashiro's dream to be a strong and honorable man. That fact played a big part in the reason why he joined the kendo club.

Mashiro wanted to prove to Sou that he was a strong man but, on that day when Sou walked into Mashiro's room there was no mistaking the heat he felt in his body when Sou placed those oh so gentle open mouthed kisses on his hot flesh. Every lick, suck, and nip caused Mashiro's body to tingle with sensations he'd never felt before. It scared him more than anything to know that another boy could cause him to experience such pleasure.

He could only thank the Gods for the knock on the door that interrupted them. Otherwise, Mashiro wasn't sure what would've happened that day. One thing was for sure, Sou was determined to make Mashiro his on that day.

Still, Mashiro thought as he smile down at Kureha, he wouldn't be able to choose which exprience was better. The wonderful night he spent with Kureha in her dorm room or the few minutes he spent with Sou in his bedroom.

" Hi, Mashiro-kun!" Kureha said as she took hold of his arm. He smiled even more.

" Hi! Did you have to wait long?"

" No, I just got here about five minutes ago. Are you ready to go?" Mashiro nodded and with that they walked away from the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So was there something you needed from home?" Mashiro asked as they walked.

" ......No, not really....."

" Then why did you decide to go home for the weekend? Aren't your parents going to be out of town?"

" Yes. I just decided that I wanted to spend the weekend at home since it's been so long."

" Wait, are you staying?"

" Yes"

"But, I don't know my way back to the school from your house. How will I-" He was cut off when Kureha grabbed his hand and started pulling him along while running.

" Come on Mashiro-kun! We're almost there!" Forgetting what he was just about to ask Mashiro began running with the blond girl.

Only a few minutes later they came to a stop in front of a huge white gate. She smiled at Mashiro then released his hand. He watched as she walked over to a small black box and flipped it open. She pressed a few buttons and only seconds later there was a beep then the gate began sliding open. Though they were standing in front of the gates no house was visible. There were only trees and a road. Kureha giggled then grabbed his hand pulling him along.

They walked for a while until they came to a small cottage-like building. Kureha opened the door for them and much to Mashiro's surprise it wasn't a cottage but, a small garage. Inside were about a dozen four wheelers.

" Whoes...are these?" Mashiro asked as he walked around and looked at all the different kinds and colors.

" These are mine of course. My parents aren't around me all that much but, they always leave plenty of money for me. I didn't like walking all the way up to the house so I wanted to buy something that would get me there in no time. I decided on a four wheeler but, couldn't decide which I liked best so I bought one of each. Pick one and we'll race to the house."

" A-Are you sure? Is it really okay?"

" Yes, silly! I get the pink one" Mashiro smiled. The house must've been pretty far away. Well, no matter. He was with Kureha and he was enjoying his self and that's all that mattered. Soon the two of them were on the four wheelers and racing up the road to Kureha's house.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

It took the two of them about ten minutes on the four wheelers to make it to the house even at top speed. Mashiro silently wondered why her parents would want their house so far away from the main road? He didn't get a chance to think any farther, though, because Kureha jumped off her ride and ran over to him.

" Would you please stay with me for a while Mashiro-kun?" He wasn't sure if it was okay to go into her house without her parents being home but, how could he say no to her? He smiled and nodded.

She grabbed his hand once again and pulled him towards the house. Once she opened the door they stepped in and walked to the living room. Mashiro was amazed. His family was well off but, he couldn't help but wonder just what it was that Kureha's parents did?

" I'm going to change out of these clothes, okay? I'll be right back." She said. Mashiro only nodded as he continued to look around.

About ten minutes went by before Mashrio finally sat down. He wanted to look all around the house but, two things kept him from it. One, he didn't want to be rude by walking around her parents house and they'd never even met him. And two, he was afraid he might get lost. Just then the door bell ran. He heard Kureha run down the stairs then quickly run past the doorway to the living room.

Mashiro really hoped it wasn't Kureha's parents but, if it was her parents why would they ring the bell? He stood as he heard the front door open. Whoever it was he would make sure to greet them properly. It could be someone important or maybe one of her relatives.

This was not the case, though. When Kureha and her guess walked into the living room Mashiro's eyes went wide.

".......S-Sou?"

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

The three teens sat down in the large living room in silence. Mashiro was confused. Why was Sou at Kureha's house? Was he there to make sure he got back to the school without getting lost? Just when he was about to ask the two of them about it Kureha spoke.

" Mashiro-kun, yesterday I thought a lot about what you said to us the other day. I was a bit confused at first but, then I......I had a talk with Sou and I've finally come to a decision." Mashiro was shocked but didn't say anything. He only looked over at Sou who nodded.

" We talked yesterday after school. It wasn't the most comfortable situation but, we managed to do it without an argument. Lets get one thing straight, Mashiro, this isn't easy for either of us. We don't want to share you. It's not something either of us saw in our future with you.........but....." Sou trailed off and looked over at the blond girl sitting across from them. Mashiro was becoming impatient. He wanted to know what they'd decided.

" But.....?" He asked

" But, it was discovered that we both love you so much that we're willing to look past our own selfishness." Kureha stated.

" We decided to give this thing a try." Sou added. Mashiro was so excited that he stood up and smiled a smile neither of them had ever seen before. His excitement excited Kureha who jumped up and ran over to Mashiro. She wrapped her arms around his waist then tip toed to give in a very happy and emotion filled kiss.

Mashiro didn't hesitate to kiss her back but, after she broke away he felt really awkward since Sou was there but, that didn't last long. Only moments later Sou fallowed up with a kiss just as heated as the one Mashiro had just shared with Kureha. After Sou pulled away Mashiro looked over at Kureha half expecting her to burst into tears but,....the tears never came. Actually she was half smiling. This was a good thing, though he could tell that her smile was somewhat forced. She was trying.

He could only imagine how difficult this was for her since they were suppose to be in a relationship. Now, their relationship had gone from just the two of them to just the three of them. He glanced at Sou before going over to Kureha and pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

" Are...you really okay with all this Kureha?" He asked. There was silence for a while then he felt her nod. Sou sat back down and began to speak.

" We kind of figured something like this would happen. That's why we arranged this." Mashiro looked over at the dark haired boy with a confused expression.

" ......What?"

" Kureha and I came up with an idea. We needed to find out if this was truly something we could both handle so we decided to have a trial. We're all going to stay here at Kureha's house for the weekend." Mashiro looked down at Kureha who was looking up at him. She smiled nervously and blushed.

" Ah, I'm sorry for tricking you Mashiro-kun. I just wasn't sure if you'd come if I'd asked you to spend the weekend with me at my parent's house." How could he even think of being mad at her? He just smiled.

" So, what about you two? Kureha, are you fine with trying something like that with Sou?" Mashiro asked. Kureha's blush deepened as she looked down at the floor.

" Ah.....we agreed on that to. I....I'll try it...for you Mashiro-kun."At this point Mashiro was a bit overwhelmed. He just couldn't believe these two. Would they really go so far for him? He had to sit down for a moment.

Kureha and Sou watched as Mashiro sat in silence just looking down at the floor. They weren't sure if he was alright but, they gave him some time without any interruptions. After a while he looked up at them and spoke. They were surprised that he was blushing.

" What's wrong?" Sou asked the unusually quiet boy yet, there still wasn't a word from Mashiro's lips. He couldn't speak as memories of the night with Kureha and the moments with Sou flooded his mind. Of course, he wasn't going to tell them that. He cleared his throat and shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of the surprisingly perverted thoughts. Was that the male part of him taking over?

" Umm.....so, what now?......I-I mean, I can't stay the weekend on such short notice. Not saying that I don't want to. It's just that I..I don't have any clothes." Both Sou and Kureha smiled at Mashiros' statement.

" We already thought of that. " The blond girl said while bouncing in place.

Mashiro was confused. Sou suddenly walked past the other two and out of the living room into the hall. Only moments later he returned with some luggage. One bag in each hand. He tossed one of the bags at Mashiro then walked back to his seat.

" W...What is this? What's in the bag?"

" Just open it and see " Sou stated. Mashiro frowned at how stubborn the dark haired boy was being but, opened the luggage anyway.

" Wha....?! Th-these are my clothes!"

" Yeah, I know " Said Sou as he rolled his eyes

" Well,....how did you get them?"

" How do you think I got them? I got them out of your room."

" And just how did you get in my room?!!!!"

" Huh? "

" Huh?.....What do you mean by ' huh?' ? "

" Calm down Mashiro. I had one of the guys break into your room. No big deal. You'll be fine. No one took anything .........Oh, you owe the school two hundred buck for the door."

" WHAAAAAT?!!!!"Just then the two boys heard sniffling. They both looked over at Kureha and shock took over them both. She was crying. Suddenly she ran over and dived on Mashiro.

" Oh, Mashiro-kun. It's all my fault. I told Sou to get some of your clothes for our weekend together. Please, don't be mad at me. I promise I'll repay you for the door. It's just that I wanted to surprise you. Do yo forgive me?" Mashiro stared at the girl with wide eyes. How could he be mad at her? His face instantly softened and he nodded while wiping her eyes.

" Tch...." They heard from the third member in the living room. They looked over at Sou and for a moment there was silence but, then....Sou began to chuckle under his breath. Hearing this caused the other two to laugh also.

"........Geez, man......you got suckered. She's got you already. It's like you're whipped. Nah, I'm just kidding. It's not like you two would do anything like that anyway, you know what I'm saying?" Sou said while still laughing. It wasn't until he noticed that he was the only one still laughing that he looked up.

Both Mashiro and Kureha were looking down with their faces beet red. It was just so embarrassing. Especially for Mashiro since he'd rejected Sou. Sou's eyes went wide as he stared at the two blushing teens sitting across from him.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa........you're kidding, right? You two didn't....well, technically you can't but,....Mashiro, what are you hiding? Did you guys do what I think you did?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well, there you go. Yeah, eheheh...I know it was short. ( smiles sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck) I just wanted to get something out there for you guys since it's been so long. I hope it wasn't too bad. Well, please review and let me know what you thought of this chap. ( Ptsss...just to let you know, when I get reviews for a story it makes me want to update more often) Ya know....I just wanted to put that out there. **


End file.
